A Man of Many Words
by Kenna92005
Summary: Haruhi wonders how many words Mori says in a day. Tamaki sends her off on a mission to write down every word he says. She follows Hunny and Mori around all day and tries to write the words down. How many words does Mori say? The world may never know!


**Okay this is my first Ouran so, sorry if it's bad! BTW I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

I was sitting next to Hunny, Renge, and Mori. Hunny was serving cake and I was serving the coffee. Renge was chattering on about something. Mori was watching over Hunny, like usual, and I was in my thoughts, well mostly.

After giving them their cakes and cups we sat listening to Renge's conversation.

_Hmm…I wonder how many words Mori says in a day…and what does he say? Strange._

"Hunny, how many words does Mori say usually?" I asked when Mori got up to go to the rest room.

"I don't know. Maybe you should follow us and record them all," he said taking a bite out of chocolate cake then strawberry.

"Well how many words has he said to you so far today?"

"None, usually I do all the talking."

"Okay…"

"Here, Haruhi, take this hand notebook! Record them all! We all must know!" Tamaki said handing me the notebook and returning to a crowed of girls.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Hunny.

"Do you have a pen I can borrow?" I asked Hunny.

"I do! Here take mine Haruhi!" Renge said handing me her pen before I could refuse.

"No, take mine!" a customer said.

"No, mine!" another girl said.

"It's okay, I already got one. Sorry…"

"Aw…"

Mori returned and sat back down at the table.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said nodding at Hunny.

I wrote the word down as Hunny explained that I would be following them around for today.

I looked up to see Mori's reaction.

His mouth was twitching at the corners. Almost into a smile. It faded as soon as Renge started talking again. I looked back down at my notebook. It had a bear on the front, like Tamaki's beary. I smiled to myself and put the note book in my pocket.

"Let's go to the windows Takashi! I want to see the rain!" Hunny said jumping up and heading to the windows.

Mori, Renge, a lot of girls, and I walked after him. We sat by Hunny, close to the window. The rain was pouring down and Hunny seemed to be getting wet by a leak.

"You're getting wet," Mori said.

"Oh…darn."

Hunny and Mori walked off to the locker room to change clothes. I decided to stay here and wait for them to be back.

_Maybe Hunny could tell me the words he said if he says any…_

A few minutes later Hunny walked in with a dry, new, set of clothes. He met my eyes and shook his head no.

_I guess he knew that I would need to know if Mori said any words…_

Hunny led Mori, fan girls, and I to another table but this time it had no sweets. Instead we were going to have to talk. I brought out my notebook, and after having the twins laugh about it, I got out Renge's pen.

"Do you like music?" a girl said.

"I like music!" Hunny said.

"Yes," Mori said.

They turned to me and after writing down the yes I nodded and said, "I like music, too."

They smiled and turned back to Mori and Hunny.

"Do you guys play sports of any kind?" Renge said.

"No," Mori said answering for Hunny.

I could tell this day was going to be long…

**(A/N To not waste all your time I am just going to add all the extra words you didn't read at the end. In a list. Plus it's easier… hope you understand. Sorry for the confusion if not!)**

"Well, Haru, I think Takashi and I are leaving. You can follow us home but…that might be weird for you," Hunny said smiling.

"No, it's okay. I think I'll leave too once I give this list to Tamaki."

"Okay, well see ya later!"

"Bye," Mori said.

I wrote the word down and waved bye. They smiled and headed out the doors.

"Hey, Tamaki, I have the list!" I said looking around the room.

I found Tamaki at the piano. The twins and Kyoya had already left so it was just Tamaki and I. I walked over to him and handed him the list. He looked over it a few times and smiled.

"Good work. I wonder if we'll ever know how many words he actually says though…"

"Yeah…"

With that we both left the third Music room and went home.

Mori's words and sentences

1. Mitsukuni

2. You're getting wet

3. Yes 

4. No

5. I take care of a chick.

6. Un.

7. Ah

8. Chicks are cool. **A/n I don't know about you but this sentence makes me laugh! I can't really see Mori saying it but he might!**

9. No more cake.

10. I'm sorry

11. Ok

12. …

13. Haruhi

14. Bye.

**Okay so how'd you like the story? Sorry if you didn't! This is my first Ouran High School Host Club story even though it's a oneshot. Okay well please Review! I hope you like it. Review please! **

**-Kenna92005**


End file.
